The present invention is generally directed to a print head monitor and, more specifically, to a thermal printing system and method for monitoring thermal print head usage.
While many different types of thermal print heads are commonly used in business and residential printers, known print heads share common drawbacks. For example, when an allegedly defective thermal print head is returned to a manufacturer or distributor, it is usually difficult to determine whether the thermal print head is actually defective or whether the print head has been misused. Thermal print heads are designed for specific operating conditions and, depending upon the printer in which they are installed, may malfunction due to use outside of design parameters. Additionally, it can be difficult to determine how much actual use a consumer obtained from the print head prior to malfunction.
It would be advantageous to have a monitor or printing system that monitors thermal print head usage; that preferably stores print head operational and performance specifications; that preferably stores actual print head operating characteristics; that preferably provides data that can be used to optimize print head design parameters; and that preferably interfaces with remote operating systems.